


My Favorite Memory

by Sister_winchesters



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_winchesters/pseuds/Sister_winchesters
Summary: With Supernatural ending, Jensen finally decided to make something of his relationship with Y/n, in front of his family and friends during a panel, his last San Diego Con





	My Favorite Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @negans-lucille-tblr writing challenge. Nothing against Jensen’s wife Danneel, this is just a fic. Italics mean flashback, read more

Jensen glanced around the green room, chuckling lightly and shaking his head, but deep down this was a difficult con for him, not just him, Jared and Misha as well. He couldn’t believe it, 15 years of Supernatural, the family it gave him. He glanced at the door and smiled, watching her walk in, gave him the woman of his heart, Jared wasn’t the only one who found his love on the set, granted, his much later in life, and he hadn’t popped the question.

Her laugh brought him back to earth as she talked with Briana and Kim, “okay, but I love these fans… that woman got my look down perfectly” she grinned. She glanced back at him and her smile widen before making her way towards him. 

“Hey hot stuff” she grinned, causing him to smile and uncross his legs, pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her with a smile. “Hey beautiful, how were your photo ops?” he asked.

She smiled, “fucking awesome, a lot of people really ship our characters, more than I thought” she chuckled, “had a cute little boy dressed as Dean, it was super adorable” he couldn’t contain his smile as he listened, watching every little crinkle her eyes made, or the dimples showing when her smile reached her eyes.

_Jared runs up to Jensen, a grin on his face, “dude, I saw the new girl, the chick playing the new huntress, and she’s gorgeous, even Gen thinks so” he said, Jensen laughed, shaking his head, “dude, she might not last long…” he had started to say until he caught a glimpse of Y/h/c hair run past them and towards the makeup trailer._

_Jared grinned, watching Jensen before nodding, “yes,” he moved and shook his head, walking into the makeup trailer, “Y/n, nice meeting you again” he grinned, the woman turned, smiling lightly and nodding, “you too Jared” her voice was like honey, Jensen couldn’t believe that Jared was right for once, okay, maybe he was right all the times, but he didn’t believe him when it came to women, since he was with Gen._

_As soon as his green eyes met her Y/e/c eyes, Jensen knew he was goner, he knew he couldn’t, wouldn’t want anyone else, he was locked._

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, laying her head on his shoulder after, closing her eyes she yawned, before looking around, then looking at him. “How are you holding up baby?” she asked softly.

He shrugged, “ ‘m fine I guess” he muttered, the truth was, he was nervous, sad, too many emotions at the moment. “It sucks because this is our last San Diego comic con, and I know it’s not like our last but it is with this family,” he says, earning a frown from her.

“I know, we’ll all still see each other, but it won’t be the same, not in the slightest” he spoke, shaking his head he moved her off his lap as they called for everyone for the last panel. She turned, pulling him into a hug, “hey, once a family always a family, alright, it will still be the same, the pranks, the happiness, nothing will change” she stated. He nodded, and bites his cheek lightly, before bending slightly, pressing a small kiss on her lips, “you’re right, bug” he mumbles.

“I’m always right, now. Let’s go to our last, San Diego panel baby” she says with a smirk, before taking his hand in her small one and walking out of the room and for Hall H. He couldn’t help but move his arm, and wrap it around her shoulders as they walked. “I know you’re always right, but there points where I am too honey” he grinned. Like at the moment as his other hand played with the tiny box in his pocket.

They started introducing everyone, earning cheers from the audience as they moved for their seats. They start off with some small talk, laughs, and Misha telling the audience about their promise. 

Soon the questions start and Jensen can’t look out at the audience, his heart was aching, and he felt the tears fill his eyes. “So, this is your last San Diego convention, the soon to be last season of your show. What are you all feeling at this moment?” they asked. Jensen glanced at Y/n before smiling softly.

“Well… at first,” he starts, looking up, “I was sad, and upset because in my head it feels like the last one ever” he bites at his lip, chewing at it for a moment, “that as soon as filming is over, for season 15, that we’ll all stop talking, but the wise words of someone I know, told me that, Once a family, always a family, it will be the same, from the pranks, the happiness, nothing will change, so… I’m sad, yeah, but I’m also happy to have the family I do now”

Y/n smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek gently, before nodding, “she sounds like a genius,” she grinned, earning a laugh from the audience, “but he’s right, even including all of you, we’re still a family, doesn’t matter if the show ends, or if this is our last San Diego convention, family is family.”

Jensen nodded, standing up after nodding at Jared, he grabbed a microphone and moved waling around, “I know one thing. Family is important to me, and I actually could use some help at the moment, I need the lights off, and I need everyone to pull their phones out, and turn their flashlights on” he says, soon everyone followed his instructions, the whole hall was dark, until the flashlights started lighting up.

“So, the reason behind all of this, is that I’ve finally decided to do something, something that I’ve known from the beginning that I would do,” he said with a grin, glancing back at Y/n, “come stand by me beautiful,” he says nodding softly.

She raised a brow, her heartbeat quicken as she moved to stand near him, she couldn’t think of what he would do so she just held his hand with a smile.

“As you all know, Y/n is the love of my life, I knew from the moment I saw her in the makeup trailer from her first day on the show, from her smile reaching her eyes when she talks about the little things that excite her.” At this moment the whole audience went quiet, some aww’s coming from the audience, but all Y/n could do was look at Jensen, her heart racing faster as he talked.

“From that pout on her lips when she realized she forgot to record her favorite show, or when she pokes my side when I’m not giving her attention, in those moments I realized something, that thing I realized, is** I refuse to grow older unless it’s with you**. I want to grow old with you, I want to have kids, I want a family, mostly, I want you to have my last name, so Y/n Y/l/n will you please do me the honor and become Y/n Ackles?” he asked, kneeling down onto one knee.

Y/n couldn’t fight the tears as she listened to Jensen, before nodding quickly, “y-yes… God yes!” she cried out, the audience cheered loudly as he stood up and pulled her into a small kiss with a grin playing on his lips. He pulled away, smiling as he nodded, the lights coming back on, and looking down at her, “I’m the luckiest person on earth” he whispered softly.

“Oh trust me… I’ll show you lucky later baby” she spoke, a smirk upon her lips as she glanced up at him through her lashes, making him cough softly, before grinning himself and biting his lip lightly, “we’ll see about that” he smirked, before moving to go sit down to finish the panel.

**~~~ After The Con ~~~**

Y/n wrapped her arms around Briana, smiling, “give him hell girlie” Briana whispered, making Y/n laugh loudly and her face flush bright red as she pulled away, shaking her head at the blonde before looking at Jensen who was already looking at her with a smirk, then a wink as he nodded for the door. 

She hugged Kim bye, before walking for the door, a smirk on her face as she grabbed Jensen’s jacket and pulled him along. 

Once in the elevator, Jensen pinned her to the wall, looking down, his bottom lip between her teeth, “camera’s Jay..” she whispered, “don’t worry about those, baby girl, got it?” he whispered, leaning down to kiss at her jaw lightly, a smirk on his face as she shivered, “yes daddy.” “Gotta make you want me fully when we get to our room doll” he growled lightly, he moved and kissed down her neck, moving her hair away.

She purred lightly, trying to pull him to kiss at him, “nu-uh baby girl” he said, growling softly, “I’m in charge, not you” his voice was dark and low enough to make her moan lightly. The elevator stopped, and he drags her for their room, holding her wrist lightly.

She bites her cheek as she watches him try to grab his key, she laughed lightly, grabbing hers and opening the door, “easy there daddy,” she smirked, earning a growl from him and the next thing she feels is her back against the wall, before she smirked, “go sit daddy… I have a surprise for you” she smirked, before shoving him lightly and moving for the bathroom, earning a groan from him, before he moved and started to strip his clothes, thankful that he didn’t get pissed.

Glancing in the mirror, she takes a deep breath and moves to change quickly. She moved and nodded before she opened the door, “Jens, baby” she hummed lightly. He glanced up, a smirk on his face, “I knew you bought those” he smirked, standing up, and in three longs strides he picked her up, holding her against him, glancing down at the dark red lingerie set.

He held her up, kissing down her neck and jaw lightly, sucking softly, “so fucking thankful that you said yes baby girl” he spoke, pulling away before dropping her on the bed, “fuck I really am a lucky man” he grinned, his eyes darkening as they traveled down her body. “Well, if you don’t get fucking started honey, this baby girl is gonna do it herself” she purred.

He growled, before moving and pushing to lie between her legs, his shoulders holding her opened as he started to kiss up her inner leg, reaching her inner thigh before switching for the other side, hearing her gasp, he smirked, “the neighbors will know my name after tonight baby” he breathed against her covered mound, making her back arch as she bites at her lip. “Jay, please need you” her voice wavered.

He smiled, shaking his head before continuing what he was doing, now pressing a small kiss, before dragging his tongue along her panties, he growled feeling how wet she was, “all for me, baby? You’ve been thinking of this all day haven’t you” he smirked. 

“Hard not too, especially after the promise I gave you earlier.” Her voice was quiet like she couldn’t trust it and that made him smirk.

He sat up, earning a whine, making him growl lightly, “you did not just whine baby girl, you know better” he smirked. She quickly shook her head but whimpered again when he started to pull her panties down and making her whimper, “who do you belong to, baby?” his voice was still low and deep, turning her on even more.

“G-God… Y-you daddy” she moaned, wishing for his touch, but nothing happens, she glances up, or was about to until she felt the bed dip, and his mouth back on her, “Jesus f-fuck” she moaned, gripping the sheets with one hand, using the other to run through his hair, his beard scratching her thighs making her heat up more.

His tongue drove her crazy, especially since he knew what exactly to do to make her scream. He slowly circled his tongue around her clit, making her pull at his hair as he smirked, before he slid down, teasing her entrance before moving back up, sucking her clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it quickly, “J-Jay please… need you, just c-come up here” she growled, before squeaking after his hand collided with her thigh, “try again princess” his voice rang softly in her ears.

She whimpered, biting her lip as she looked down at him, “please daddy” she moaned, he thinks, shaking his head as he slowly kissed her thigh, “no baby” he smirked as she threw her head back on the pillows. He watched her reaction, before slowly sitting up, “bra off. Now, princess.” 

She sat up quickly, reaching behind her and unclipping it quickly, before throwing it across the room and watching him. He moved, crawling up her body, kissing every piece of skin that he can, “you’re so perfect baby girl” he whispered, before his eyes reach hers, fully hovering over her, her face was flushed but she nodded softly.

Both moan and groan at the same time as he entered her slowly, biting her lip she wrapped her legs around his waist, she closed her eyes, feeling him stretch her out, no matter how many times they fucked, or made love, it always felt like the first time.

He waited for a moment before he felt her move and took that as a hint before he slowly started to thrust, “fuck baby girl” he moaned, dipping his head between her shoulder and neck, kissing and marking his, before he slowly started to speed up, making her moan out, as he moved, slow, deep and long, using his arms to hold her thighs back, letting him move deeper.

He looked down at her, smiling as he watched her, listening to the noises she only makes for him. He lowered his head, sucking a nipple into his mouth, letting his tongue roll around it, before sitting up and moving to hold her thighs, moving faster as he moaned, growling as he felt her tighten, “that’s it baby girl, let go, I know you want to” hearing him tell her it was okay made her reach around, dragging her nails down his back roughly as she clenched around him, reaching her first high for the night.

He didn’t stop, continuing his assault as her nails in his back just made him move harder and faster, he continued moving, feeling her tighten around him again, grinning, he reached a finger between them and rubbing her clit quickly, “I want you to hold this one, hold until I tell you to let go” he growled, leaning down to nibble at her neck, sucking and marking what’s his again and more.

She moved her hips with him, crying out, trying to keep with him, waiting for permission to cum, hating that he got like this. He grinned, rolling his hips into hers before slamming them roughly, “fuck…” he moaned, feeling her clench around him, he groaned, before he pulled out and flipped her to her stomach and pulled her up more, before entering her again, slamming into her. She cried out, burying her face into the pillow, holding the sheets, tight and crying his name with each slam into him. 

“B-baby, please” she moaned, “daddy” she replaced it after his hand came across her ass roughly. “I’m so close Daddy” she begged, crying out. Jensen growled, nodding “baby girl, do it let it go honey” she moaned, crying out his name as she tightened around him, holding tightly to the blankets, digging her knees into the bed. He groaned, stilling as bottomed out in her, groaning as he kissed and sucked at her neck.

After riding out their highs, he pulled out, panting before falling beside her on the bed, a smile as he pants, “we definitely started a family for sure after that baby” he grinned, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against him, placing a kiss on her forehead, as he held her. She chuckled lightly, biting at her lip, “maybe honey, but if we did, the weddings either happening before or like months after we have the baby” she smiled.

He shakes his head as she turned, laying her head on his chest, looking at the ring on her finger, “how long have you been planning this baby?’ she asked softly.

He smiled softly, biting at his cheek, thinking, “I’ve had the ring since our fourth date… And planning to do it here, since I heard it was our last one, I wanted in front of family and friends, the fans,” he grinned, “make a memorable last San Diego Convention.”

She smiled, “oh, it will always be my favorite memory,” she whispered, “I can’t wait to grow old with you Ackles” she kissed him gently, “and start a family with you” she added with a smile. She pulled away, before standing up, and digging through his bag, pulling one of his shirts on, “now it’s bedtime, you killed me Ackles” she laughed softly.

She cuddled back into him after laying in bed, closing her eyes, she kept the ring on, loving the feeling. “I love you Jensen” she whispered. “I love you Y/n, more than words can say” he whispered.


End file.
